Vie Quotidienne & Esprits
by BlackRaven91
Summary: UA. Dilemmes de la vie familiale et malheurs perpétuels. Voici le quotidien de Riku Yami, lycéen en Seconde. Et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, il faut qu'un Esprit manipulateur vienne en rajouter ainsi qu'une amie d'enfance qui veut à tout prix l'exorciser et un meilleur ami qui rêve d'avoir son propre Esprit gardien. Série de drabbles et petites histoires. Résumé pas terrible.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, tout le monde. C'est BlackRaven91. Voici la première fiction que je poste ici. Je suis certaine qu'il y a encore beaucoup à faire avant que mes textes deviennent passionnant alors pardonnez-moi si ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes en matière de qualité.

Je suis ouverte à tout conseil ou critique du moment que c'est constructif. N'hésitez pas à me faire partagez vos impressions !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient à part peut-être Mme Flora...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Examen

- Aujourd'hui, interrogation surprise ! J'espère que vous avez appris vos leçons !

La voix rauque de Mme Flora résonna dans la salle de cours. Une atmosphère d'angoisse se fit alors sentir parmi les élèves. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas appris leurs leçons la veille mais comment diable auraient-ils pu savoir qu'il y aurait une interro surprise le lendemain ? Ils essayaient par tous les moyens de regarder discrètement dans leurs livres en vitesse, histoire de gruger quelques points et de ne pas revenir à la maison avec une mauvaise note à montrer aux parents.

Parmi eux se faisait remarquer un élève très calme, trop calme pour la situation. Lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment bien appris ses leçons et pourtant il ne paraissait pas un brin inquiété. Le professeur avait commencé à distribuer les sujets et lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue dégoutée et de lui faire la remarque suivante :

- M. Riku Yami ! Veuillez relever votre frange avant que je n'aille chercher les ciseaux !

Riku laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé tout en relevant les cheveux recouvrant son visage. À 16 ans, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques fantaisies en matière de coupe de cheveux.

- ' Il semblerait que cette dame ait quelques problèmes en ce qui concerne les hommes aux cheveux longs… ' résonna une voix grave dans sa tête.

Riku se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois et se mit à griffonner sur sa copie les réponses aux questions (complètement farfelues) du sujet. Mais à la cinquième ou sixième, il se retrouva un peu bloqué.

- ' Je peux te donner la réponse, si tu le désire '…

Le jeune homme entendit ces mots puis sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Il s'empêcha de se retourner (on est quand même en plein contrôle, non mais !) et se contenta de répondre à voix basse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services alors tu peux te rendormir.

- ' Oh... Alors tu préfèrerais rentrer chez toi avec une mauvaise note sur la conscience ? Je te propose gentiment mon aide et tu la refuse, aussi sèchement ? Cela me fait vraiment mal au cœur, tu sais… '

- Eh bien, commences déjà par en avoir un, de cœur !

Ce fut suffisant pour lui clouer le bec quelques instants mais pas assez pour le faire taire complètement.

- ' Allons, cela ne te demandera qu'une infime portion de ton cœur.' reprit la voix, pendant que de larges mains gantées aux doigts fins se baladaient le long des cheveux de l'adolescent.

Riku remercia le ciel que personne ne puisse voir celui à qui appartenait cette voix et le maudit pour lui avoir donné ce, ce… truc collant, manipulateur, pervers mais horriblement utile.

- ' Allez, invoque mon nom et demandes moi la réponse à tes angoisses… '

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, il accourt… L'adolescent détestait quand il utilisait ce ton. Mielleux, séduisant, manipulateur… mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus était que son interlocuteur lui murmurait ce genre de chose systématiquement à l'oreille dont il léchait parfois le lobe, ce qui à la fois dégoutait et faisait frissonner le jeune homme.

- Très bien. finit-il par dire, résigné. Donnes moi la réponse, Ansem.

L'homme aux couleurs de ténèbres sourit victorieusement et souffla la réponse à l'oreille de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sentit alors une vive douleur à la poitrine qui ne dura pas.

C'était le prix à payer à chaque service rendu par le Seigneur Sans-cœur. Plus grand est le service rendu, plus grosse est la quantité du cœur de Riku mangée car, voyez-vous, d'instinct, la nourriture d'Ansem est le cœur humain et ses émotions. Heureusement pour le jeune homme que son cœur peut se restaurer.

- Tu as de la chance quand même que seul ceux qui sont sensibles aux Esprits puissent te voir et qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup par ici. râla Riku.

- ' Oui, mais cela veut aussi dire que je peux te toucher sans craindre le regard des autres, mon cher Riku… Toi qui es mien depuis le jour où tu as conclu le pacte. '

Cela remonte à l'époque où Riku avait huit ans. Triste de ne pas réussir à l'école autant que dans d'autres activités, il s'était laissé submerger par sa peine et avait commencé à pleurer sous un arbre un soir de pluie à l'école primaire (Ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir le chercher à 16h 30). C'est alors qu'un homme aux couleurs de ténèbres, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un or flamboyant est apparu devant lui et lui a proposé de passer un contrat avec lui.

En échange de la mise de ses capacités à son service, l'enfant devrait fournir un peu de son cœur à l'Esprit à chaque travail accompli et le jour de sa mort, il se ferait dévorer le cœur entièrement par le Seigneur Sans-cœur. Le petit garçon s'est rendu compte qu'à part lui, personne ne voyait cet homme. Poussé par le besoin de réconfort et la volonté de progresser, il accepta de conclure le marché avec l'Esprit aux yeux d'or.

Bien qu'Ansem l'aide dans la vie quotidienne depuis le jour où il a accepté le contrat avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver exaspérante l'attitude que l'homme des ténèbres adoptait avec lui. Il le traitait comme s'il était sa chose. La sonnerie sortit l'adolescent de ses rêveries et paniqua à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas terminé de compléter sa copie. Sa panique s'intensifia lorsqu'il remarqua que sa feuille avait été ramassée.

- ' Si c'est pour ta copie que tu t'inquiètes, mon très cher Riku. Commença le Seigneur Sans-cœur. Eh bien, j'ai pris l'initiative de la remplir à ta place et de corriger tes erreurs, vu que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées. À quoi pouvais- tu bien penser, mon petit contractant ? À moi en train de me régaler de ton corps ? ' Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

- ''Rhaah, la sale vermine ! pensa Riku. Enfin, au moins, je n'aurais pas une note en dessous de 10…''

- ' Je plaisantais, Riku. Voyons, ne sois pas vexé pour si peu. '

- Ha Ha Ha… Très drôle. Tu l'as eu dans une pochette surprise, ton humour, ou quoi ?

Fut la phrase qui solda la conversation avant que l'adolescent ne remballe rapidement ses affaires et fonce jusqu'au restaurant s'il ne voulait pas perdre son pari avec Sora et Kaïri.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Encouragements, conseils ou tomates ? Laissez moi vos impressions, s'il vous plaît.

A bientôt pour une prochaine fois peut-être.


	2. 2 Amis

Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'ai un peu peur qu'il soit moins bon que le précèdent mais ce sera à vous d'en juger !

Je remercie ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews ainsi que ceux/celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris. Je ne pensais pas en avoir de sitôt. Encore une fois, merci beaucoup !

**Chocolate Kangoo : **Malheureusement pour Riku, Ansem lui voue une trop grosse obsession pour le laisser en paix. Espérons que notre pauvre adolescent saura trouver des combines pour contrecarrer ses vicieux projets.

** Miss Manga :** Je suis honorée de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie mon histoire. Je ne pensais pas que le gag de la prof acariâtre et les mèches de cheveux de Riku ferait rire quelqu'un à vrai dire, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses ! Merci encore d'aimer cette histoire !

Je rappelle que toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, m'intéresse du moment qu'elle est concrète et excusez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Il en a encore pour longtemps ?! s'impatienta une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, regardant fixement sa montre et tapant du pied sur le sol de la cafétéria.

- Calmes-toi, Kaïri. Essaya de l'apaiser le garçon aux cheveux châtains en pétard, assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, balançant ses pieds sous la table et sirotant son verre de coca. Mme Flora n'est pas une tendre, elle leur a certainement rajouté des devoirs à faire parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruits à la fin du cours.

- Certes mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Soudain déboula en courant le sujet de leur conversation par la porte d'entrée, essoufflé et son sac en vrac. Il alla vers la table où se trouvaient les deux adolescents.

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. Tenta-t-il devant le regard agacé de la demoiselle.

Celle-ci s'était campée devant lui et le fixait furieusement. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche mais pas pour le féliciter de son manque de ponctualité.

- Un peu que tu es en retard ! Dix minutes, tu te rends compte !? J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse !

- Dommage, Riku. Intervint l'autre garçon. T'as perdu ton pari, tu nous dois vingt euros chacun, à Kaïri et moi.

- Sora, on ne t'a rien demandé alors tu te tais ! lui répondit sèchement la dite-Kaïri. Lorsqu'elle était énervée, il ne fallait rien dire de travers si on ne voulait pas finir les tympans brisés. Et quant à toi, M. le retardataire, vas chercher ton plateau et fissa qu'on puisse enfin manger !

Apparemment, ses deux amis avaient été servis parmi les premiers car leurs plateaux se trouvaient déjà sur la table, n'ayant pas été touché (à part le verre de coca de Sora) et il y avait une foule monstre près du comptoir. Riku laissa échapper un soupir et alla vers le buffet pour passer commande. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, nourriture entre les mains.

- Déjà ?! s'étonna Sora. Comment t'as fait avec tout ce monde à la caisse ?

- J'ai demandé de l'aide à Ansem. Lui répondit son ami en s'asseyant, évitant soigneusement le regard de Kaïri.

Cette dernière, en entendant le nom d'«Ansem», tourna brusquement la tête vers l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, l'air effarée et énervée.

- T'as fait QUOI… ?!

Kaïri était l'amie d'enfance de Riku. Enjouée et bonne élève, elle était d'un naturel assez agréable. Son grand défaut était de pouvoir parfois s'énerver pour un rien et vous harceler avec jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Descendante d'une famille d'exorciste, elle voit d'un mauvais œil le pacte qu'a conclu son ami avec le Seigneur Sans-cœur et est décidée à l'exorciser à tout prix. L'Esprit avait le don de l'agacer profondément.

- Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas particulièrement mais, même s'il est exaspérant à souhait, je te l'accorde, il me rend service dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! rétorqua ironiquement la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges. En mangeant ton cœur, tout à fait ! Il te rend fichtrement service, ça tu l'as dit !

- Écoutes, c'était ça ou vous patientiez une heure en plus !

- T'as trop de chance, Riku. lui dit l'autre garçon. Moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un Esprit gardien.

Sora, quant à lui, est le meilleur ami de Riku. L'ayant connu, comme Kaïri, à l'école maternelle, il ne renoncerait jamais à son amitié avec l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Ayant un optimisme à toute épreuve, ce qui lui sert beaucoup lorsqu'il a des mauvaises notes, il rêve d'avoir un Esprit gardien pour l'aider au quotidien. Son ami a beau lui répéter que ce n'est pas toujours rose d'avoir un être surnaturel en permanence à côté de lui, il ne veut rien écouter et continue d'en vouloir un.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce ne sont pas les humains qui choisissent d'avoir un Esprit, soupira son ami pour la énième fois devant ce sujet. Mais les Esprits qui choisissent d'avoir un contractant.

- Et si jamais cela arrivait, rajouta Kaïri. Tu refuses immédiatement ! On assez d'Ansem à s'occuper donc ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter !

La jeune fille aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Un nuage de fumée noire se forma près de Riku avant de prendre la forme d'un homme à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'aux vêtements sombres.

- ' Votre amour pour moi m'honore, jeune femme, mais je me vois contraint de contester. Dit d'un ton moqueur le nouveau venu. Je prends beaucoup moins de place que vos outils de conjuratrice. '

Vexée par la remarque, elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux, bouillonnante de colère, espérant l'effrayer. Voyant que cela ne marcherait pas, et pour cause, cet Esprit ne ressent aucune émotion ou si peu, elle abandonna comme toujours.

- Tu as de la chance que nous soyons à l'école, dit-elle d'un ton calme mais froid, sinon je t'aurais anéanti sur le champ.

- ' Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. '

- Euh… Je ne voudrai rien interrompre, essaya de placer Riku. mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on mange, non ? Sinon ça va refroidir et ça va plus être bon. De plus, les gens vont te trouver bizarre, à parler toute seule.

Oui, tu as raison. Lui répondit son amie, ne quittant pas le Seigneur Sans-cœur des yeux. Aller, mangeons.

Chacun reporta son attention à son plateau et piocha dedans ce qu'il avait choisi de manger en premier. Alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés allait entamer son sandwich, son empêcheur de tourner en rond se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, frottant quasiment sa joue contre celle de son contractant.

- ' Et moi ? commença-t-il de son ton doucereux. N'aie je pas le droit à un petit en-cas aussi ? '

- Non ! lui répondit sèchement l'autre. Tu as déjà mangé alors, à la niche !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis ouverte à toute pensée. Fleurs, conseils, légumes ? Laissez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît.


	3. Savon

Bien le bonsoir, c'est BlackRaven91. Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais ces derniers jours, j'ai été tellement débordée de travail que je n'avais même plus de temps pour moi.

Quoiqu'il soit, je suis de retour pour vous fournir le troisième chapitre de "Vie Quotidienne & Esprits", en bonne et due forme.

Je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas la reine de la ponctualité, cela s'avère être vrai... et je ne gagnerai certainement pas non plus le premier prix de la plus grande mémoire ! Dans le chapitre 2, j'ai oublié d'écrire le "Disclaimer" ! Certes, faute que je répare ici, mais, si jamais vous voyez que j'oublie quelque chose, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (si ce n'est Mme Flora).

Merci pour les Reviews ! Je suis contente de savoir que des personnes suivent mes histoires. Encore un gros merci.

**Chocolate Kangoo** : Ah bon, comme quoi ? À mon avis, Ansem doit être quelqu'un de très exigeant sur la nourriture. Dans ce chapitre, Riku prend sa revanche sur les mauvais tours que lui a joué son "abruti d'Esprit". En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Miss Manga **: Merci beaucoup pour le bouquet de fleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voyais bien Kaïri en exorciste alors j'ai voulu voir ce que cela donnait. Contente de savoir que tu l'apprécies ainsi. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite.

Je rappelle que toute critique est la bienvenue, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle est concrète et que je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tu as bien compris, Riku ? lui répéta sa mère.

- Oui, maman. Lui répondit celui-ci d'un air blasé.

- Je veux que ce soit fait avant notre retour, à ton père et moi. Sinon je ne te donne pas cher de ton ordinateur et de ton téléphone.

Riku soupira. C'était toujours comme ça avec ses parents. À chaque fois qu'ils allaient à une réception, un dîner ou tout ce que vous voulez, ils le chargeaient d'obligations durant leur absence. Et dire qu'il pensait passer sa soirée à discuter sur Skype avec Sora, une fois ses devoirs terminés ! Eh bien, apparemment, c'était râpé !

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? rajouta-t-elle, comme pour bien l'enfoncer.

- Oui. Redit-il.

- Bien. Sur ce, nous te laissons.

Sans un regard de plus pour son fils, elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison avec son mari. Pas même un « Au revoir » pensa le dernier restant dans la maison. Il savait que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas mais ils n'étaient pas obligés d'agir aussi froidement envers lui. Il remonta dans sa chambre finir son devoir-maison de maths (si _charitablement_ donné par Mme Flora), se réjouissant à l'avance de ce qui l'attendait après. Il se dépêcha de marquer la phrase de conclusion au dernier exercice puis redescendit pour aller s'atteler à la tâche que lui avait « confiée » sa mère. À peine avait-il fait deux pas dans le salon qu'il entendit susurrer à son oreille :

- ' Puisque tes parents ne sont pas là pour nous déranger, nous pouvons nous permettre certaines folies, mon petit contractant… '

L'adolescent, soudainement pris de panique, fit brusquement volte-face pour voir Ansem ricaner d'amusement quant à sa surprise.

- Ansem… commença le jeune homme, la peur laissant cette fois place à la colère. Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste quand tu me fais ça. Alors il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu persistes à continuer.

- ' C'est parce que tu es si adorable lorsque tu es effrayé. Cette terreur dans tes yeux, je m'en délecte… '

Riku le regarda fixement, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

- ' Voyons, ne fais pas cette tête, mon adoré contractant. Je plaisantais. '

Ah bon ? Eh bien, on aurait dit que non. L'adolescent se pinça l'arête du nez, soupira d'exaspération et darda un regard ennuyé vers l'Esprit.

- Toujours aussi pourri, ton humour, hein ?

- ' C'est bien parce que tu es mon contractant préféré que je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. ' fut la réponse de l'homme aux couleurs des Ténèbres, quelque peu irrité.

Riku soupira pour la énième fois au cours de cette soirée puis tourna le dos au Seigneur Sans-cœur pour aller s'acquitter de sa « tâche ». Ce dernier n'en resta pas là et se hâta de retourner auprès du jeune homme car l'enquiquiner n'était pas sa motivation première.

- ' Tu m'as l'air bien tendu, mon cher Riku, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de l'adolescent avec ce ton mielleux tout en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'aide à te relaxer en te massant un peu ? '

Son interlocuteur n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris le manège de l'Esprit. Si Ansem proposait spontanément de lui rendre service, c'est qu'il avait envie de manger. Le Seigneur Sans-cœur ne pensait-il donc qu'avec son estomac ?

- Non. Refusa-t-il.

- ' Oh… Alors peut-être un devoir à terminer ? ' tenta de nouveau l'homme aux couleurs de Ténèbres, décidé à avoir son dîner.

- Non plus. Répondit Riku, de plus en plus agacé par l'insistance de son pot-de-colle attitré.

- ' D'un conseil quant à la raison d'être de ta pitoyable existence ? '

Il ponctua cette phrase en mordillant un peu le lobe de l'oreille de son contractant puis le lécha comme pour se faire pardonner. Pour le dit-contractant, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- Quand je dis « non », cria t'il en direction de l'Esprit, c'est NO…

Une idée lui traversa alors la tête. Une bonne, en plus.

- Alors tu veux me rendre service, hmm ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

…

Riku était allongé sur le canapé du salon, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux et le casque sur les oreilles avec micro intégré, chattant avec Sora.

- Et là, tu te souviens ? Kaïri était vénère. Elle était tellement vénère qu'elle lui a balancée l'une de ses chaussures dans la… Excuses-moi deux secondes.

Il enleva son casque et tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine.

- Alors, Ansem, demanda-t-il assez fort pour que l'Esprit (et Sora) l'entende, ça avance, cette plonge ?!

Côté cuisine, le Seigneur Sans-cœur, affublé d'un tablier rose et des gants assortis, croulait sous les assiettes sales et les casseroles graisseuses, les mains dans l'évier, astiquant la vaisselle.

- ' Oui, mon petit contractant, tout va bien… ' grommela-t-il.

- N'oublies pas qu'après, tu dois encore tout essuyer et ranger chaque chose à la bonne place ! Il faut bosser pour avoir son pain, tu sais ! rajouta l'adolescent.

Il entendit l'Esprit maugréer quelque chose comme « ' Sale gamin ' » et « ' Tu me le paieras ' » mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il reprit son chat avec Sora, qui s'empressa de lui demander ce qui se passait. Parfois, avoir un Esprit gardien passablement énervant, ça avait du bon, surtout lorsque l'on peut l'humilier un bon coup.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Cookies ? Conseils ? Fourches ? Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire !

Peut-être devinerez-vous qui sera présente dans le prochain chapitre ? Je vous laisse retourner cette question dans votre tête.

En espérant vous retrouver très bientôt.


	4. Question de force

Bonjour, c'est BlackRaven91. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de l'énorme attente que je vous ai fait subir. Je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses mais, apparemment, le destin semblait s'être ligué contre moi.

Durant toutes ces trois semaines d'intervalles, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi de plus, écrire ce chapitre 4 s'est révélé plus ardu que je ne le pensais. J'ai dû refaire trente-six mille fois le scénario car je n'étais pas contente avec la tournure que prenaient les choses. Encore maintenant, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus pour l'améliorer.

Je vous promets de rattraper mon retard aussi vite que possible. Promis, juré !

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (si ce n'est le professeur d'arts martiaux).

Merci à ceux/celles qui me suivent et qui partagent avec moi leur opinion sur cette fiction. Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

**MissManga :** Un grand merci pour les impressions que tu me laisses. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant à quelqu'un tout de suite. Et oui, la vengeance d'Ansem sera terrible mais, c'est un homme patient. Il attendra le bon moment pour humilier son cher contractant autant que lui l'a humilié. La vengeance est n plat qui se mange froid comme on dit. Bravo pour avoir deviné qui serait présente dans ce chapitre: c'est bel et bien Kaïri ! Malheureusement pour elle, la vie d'exorciste n'est pas toujours rose, surtout avec un Esprit tel que le Seigneur Sans-cœur. Sinon, merci pour la boîte à cookie. En espérant que tu apprécies cette suite.

Je rappelle que toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, est la bienvenue du moment qu'elle est concrète et pardon si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, quel qu'elles soient, dans ce récit. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'atterrissage fut violent. Il eût l'impression que tous ses os se déboitaient d'un coup. Son adversaire ramena les mèches baladeuses au-dessus de son front, où scintillaient des perles de sueur, l'air coupé et haletant un peu.

- C'est bien, Kaïri, la félicita le professeur. Tu n'as pas perdu la main !

La jeune fille sourit quant au compliment. Puis, après avoir bu le quart de sa bouteille, elle alla aider Riku à se relever, toujours étendu par terre suite à la prise. En se relevant, il se frotta le dos douloureusement. Kaïri avait toujours été un peu plus forte que la moyenne mais, faire une telle prise, il l'en avait crue incapable. Il ne lui a suffi que de trois années d'entraînement pour le rattraper. Ceci dit, ce n'était guère étonnant. Déjà à sept ans, c'était elle qui portait Sora jusqu'à l'infirmerie dès qu'il se cassait quelque chose.

Après s'être rhabillés dans les vestiaires et avoir soufflé un peu, nos deux amis prirent la route, direction : chez eux. Et comme un bon bout de chemin ne se fait jamais sans un brin de discussion…

- Punaise ! Kaïri, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me briser le dos ! râla l'adolescent.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle prestement. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas dosé ma force. Pour combattre les Esprits malfaisants, il faut non seulement être fort psychiquement mais aussi physiquement.

Riku soupira. Son amie était décidément têtue comme une mule : Dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait plus.

- J'ai surtout l'impression que tu te focalises sur un seul et même Esprit, je me trompe ?

La bonne humeur de la demoiselle s'estompa un peu à la pensée de la ''personne'' citée.

- Oui, tu ne te trompes pas, reconnut-elle, mais c'est mon devoir en tant qu'exorciste et encore plus en tant qu'amie de te protéger des idées vicieuses et corrompues de ce démon.

- Jusqu'ici, toutes tes tentatives de l'exorciser se sont soldées par des échecs cuisants…

Amèrement, la jeune fille se rappela les habiles stratagèmes, sur lesquels elle avait planché durant des heures, qu'elle avait mis au point pour se débarrasser de ce monstre depuis qu'elle avait appris pour le contrat de son ami mais, à chaque fois, cette saleté de pervers trouvait toujours le moyen de les déjouer.

L'encens, l'eau bénite, le cercle d'incantation, même le livre du « Code du parfait et serviable Esprit gardien », rien de tout cela n'avait fonctionné dans le sens où elle l'aurait voulu et elle finissait toujours tournée en ridicule par cette perfide créature.

- Certes, reprit-elle, ne voulant pas se démonter pour si peu, mais s'il revoyait un peu son comportement, je pense qu'il y aurait moins de problèmes entre nous !

Riku allait emboîter le pas dans la discussion quand il sentit une main gantée lui recouvrir les yeux pendant qu'une autre allait se perdre dans ses cheveux, caressant ses mèches fraîchement brossées.

- ' Je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne dans mon attitude, jeune femme. Elle est parfaitement conforme à l'Article n°17.127 du Code des Esprits gardien. Vous pourrez vérifier par vous-même que je ne mens pas. ' persifla une voix profonde et mielleuse.

Comme pour accentuer ses propos, son propriétaire lécha d'une manière possessive le lobe de l'oreille droite de l'adolescent.

- Ansem, dégage ! fut l'ordre irrité du jeune homme, retirant les mains du Seigneur Sans-cœur de ses yeux et de sa chevelure et en se tournant vers lui. Personne ne t'a sonné !

- ' Mais voyons, mon petit contractant, je pensais que tu connaissais la signification du proverbe « Quand on parle du loup, il accourt ». '

- TOI !

Les deux individus de sexe masculin regardèrent tout à coup Kaïri, fulminante.

- Espèce d'Esprit de seconde zone, sale profiteur, cette fois, je vais vraiment t'exorciser sur le champ !

Elle sortit alors d'on ne sait où des machin-bidules, trucmuches et autres bizarreries : ses outils d'exorciste.

L'homme aux couleurs des Ténèbres ne s'en intéressa pas pour le moins du monde. Même si ces objets étaient la terreur des Esprits, il suffisait de faire tourner en bourrique leur propriétaire pour les rendre inoffensifs et tourner la situation à son avantage. Un jeu dont il avait plaisir à être le maître. Mais bien sûr, cela ne marchait qu'avec les exorcistes qui ne savaient pas garder leur sang-froid.

- Du calme, Kaïri ! s'interposa l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, tentant de calmer son amie. Tout ce que tu vas réussir, c'est te faire mal.

- Il n'y a personne dans les parages pour m'empêcher de t'ôter ce fardeau une bonne fois pour toutes et tu veux m'arrêter !? Je ne te comprends pas, Riku. N'est-ce pas toi qui te plains sans arrêt que ton Esprit te pourrit la vie à chaque instant ? De plus, je pense que tu me sous-estimes grandement.

Son ami soupira pour la énième fois devant cette situation.

- Crois-moi, Kaïri. À trop t'emporter, tu vas vraiment te faire mal sans le vouloir un jour. J'aimerais éviter que cela arrive. Sincèrement, je t'assure ! Et puis, même si je partage ton avis sur Ansem, il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, il en aussi de bons, qui me facilitent fortement les choses au quotidien. Alors cela ne sert à rien de te fatiguer bêtement.

La demoiselle soupira et finit par ranger ses instruments là où ils se rangeaient lorsqu'elle ne les utilisait pas mais ne s'avoua pas tout à fait vaincue.

- Toujours la même excuse, hein ? Je vous laisse carte blanche pour cette fois encore mais, Riku, apprends les bonnes manières à ton ''Esprit'' ! En commençant par lui enseigner comment fermer correctement son manteau, par exemple !

Le Seigneur Sans-cœur, jusque-là silencieux, émit un petit rire.

- ' Vous n'êtes guère mieux sur ce plan, si vous voulez mon avis '. Lança-t-il à l'attention de l'adolescente.

- Comment ça ?!

- ' Vous avez un goût bien trop prononcé pour les jupes allant aux ras des cuisses dont vous ne fermez même pas la fermeture jusqu'au bout. Avant de demander à mon cher contractant de me donner des leçons, regardez d'abord ce qu'il en est de vous. '

Kaïri vu rouge.

…

Les employés du magasin Citroën en contrebas furent très étonnés de voir débouler dans leur boutique une jeune fille visiblement furax, tenant dans ses mains d'étranges objets et hurlant au vide : «Espèce de voyeur ! Sale pervers ! » et autres jurons que je tiendrais à censurer pour l'intégrité des lecteurs, suivie en courant d'un jeune homme qui tentait vainement de la calmer.

Si les jeunes d'aujourd'hui devenaient fous, quand sera-t-il des générations futures ? Les employés du magasin se le demandent.

* * *

Cette fois, Ansem pousse le bouchon assez loin. Un peu trop loin, peut-être. À vous de décider.

Je pense créer une nouvelle histoire, ne mettant pas forcément en scène Riku & Ansem et se basant peut-être moins sur l'humour. Laissez-moi votre avis là-dessus, s'il vous plaît.

Et si on ne se revoit pas avant... Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! J'espère que vous recevrez tous de beaux cadeaux.


	5. Photo

Bonjour, c'est BlackRaven91. Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !

Je sais, ça fait la deuxième fois que je vous le souhaite mais mieux vaut deux fois qu'une, comme on dirait.

Je vous ai dit dans le chapitre 4 que je rattraperais mon retard aussi vite que possible, et bien j'ai décidé d'y mettre la quatrième vitesse ! Je vous accorde que c'est un peu court mais cela faisait un moment qu'il me trottait dans la tête alors il fallait que je le couche sur papier. Voilà qui est fait.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (si ce n'est Mme Flora).

Je viens de recevoir vos reviews et cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Je n'en espérais pas autant ! Encore un grand merci !

**Chocolate Kangoo :** J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue en route mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu lis encore mes histoires. J'espère que tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre, en tous cas, ta review laisse présager que oui. En espérant que la suite te plaise également.

**MissManga : **Le rayon de Soleil de cette fiction. Tes commentaires ont le don d'illuminer ma journée. Je le dis sincèrement. Un énorme merci pour continuer à me lire ! Et oui, Kaïri est terrible. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds facilement. Comme dans la plupart des fictions, elle est réduite à l'inutile et énervante demoiselle en détresse, j'ai eu envie d'en faire une qui se démarquerait par son caractère volcanique. Heureuse de savoir qu'elle te plaît ! Ce pauvre Riku a, par contre, du mal à la contenir parfois, notamment lorsqu'Ansem est dans la même pièce... L'idée de la dispute avec les vêtements est venue alors que je pensais au paragraphe du comportement du Seigneur Sans-cœur vis-à-vis de son contractant, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas trop mal de l'intégrer dans le récit. Ravie de voir que cela plaît ! Un jour, Kaïri aura sa vengeance mais pour l'instant, elle va plus s'occuper d'expliquer aux employés de Citroën la raison de son comportement et elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Pour la fiction prochaine, c'est que j'en ai tellement à poster que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être pourrais-tu me donner un conseil ? Toi aussi, passe de bonnes fêtes avec pleins de jolis cadeaux si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là.

Fiou ! Il y a plus de mots pour les remerciements que pour le chapitre en lui-même !

Je rappelle (encore une fois) que j'accepte toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle est concrète et pardon si vous trouvez des fautes, quel qu'elles soient, dans ce récit.

Encore une fois, Joyeux Noël à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mme Flora ne comprenait décidément pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Ça n'avait aucune raison d'être là-dessus normalement. Alors, comment se faisait-il que ce soit tout de même présent ?

Elle avait même vérifié le matériel du professionnel avant son départ : rien de suspect. Aucun élève n'avait de panneau en carton à ce moment, elle s'était chargée personnellement de contrôler cela et puis, elle l'aurait vu au moment du flash, de toute manière.

La professeur de mathématiques avait beau retourner cette affaire sous tous les angles, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une explication qui tenait la route au phénomène suivant : La présence de cet inconnu à la peau très bronzée et aux cheveux argentés aux côtés de Riku Yami sur la photo de classe.

* * *

Mme Flora le Retour !

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? La prochaine fois, je vous promets un beau cadeau de Noël. En tous cas, aussi beau que je le pourrais. Ce sera à vous d'en décider.

Au revoir et bonnes vacances !


	6. Noël

Bien le bonjour, c'est BlackRaven91.

J'espère que vous avez tous eux de très beaux cadeaux pour Noël. Pour ma part, j'en ai eu de très jolis, notamment Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX pour Ps3. Par contre, les commandes sont plus difficiles que je ne le pensais mais je finirais par m'y habituer.

Le destin semble s'être ligué contre moi. J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre il y a deux jour mais mon ordinateur ne voulait pas me laisser me connecter, une erreur de serveur ou quelque chose comme ça. Je rattrape mon retard aujourd'hui même si cela ne fait plus trop contextuel. Je comprendrais si vous ne me pardonnez pas cet ignoble retard.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Un grand merci pour les reviews que vous me laisser. C'est comme du baume pour mon petit cœur sensible. Un grand merci également à ceux/celles qui me suivent.

**MissManga : **Merci pour ton soutien continue et ta volonté de me suivre. Je tâcherais moi aussi de mon côté de ne pas te décevoir. Quant à Ansem, il devient de plus en plus envahissant, que ce soit à la maison, avec les amis ou à l'école. Il fait même peur à la très terre-à-terre Mme Flora, c'est dire. Je devrais commencer à poster très prochainement la nouvelle histoire. Par contre, je suis une adepte des couples un peu bizarres alors attends-toi à des surprises. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

Je rappelle que toute critique positive ou négative est la bienvenue du moment qu'elle est concrète et je m'excuse pour les fautes, quel qu'elles soient, si jamais il y en a.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Noël. Si Riku devait choisir parmi toutes les fêtes, ce serait celle-ci qu'il voudrait le plus éviter. Pourquoi, demandez-vous. Eh bien, car, à chaque année, c'est la même chose : Ses parents reçoivent des invitations pour de somptueuses réceptions auxquelles ils y vont volontiers. Sans lui comme par hasard. Comme il n'a ni frères ni sœur, ni grands-parents ni oncle ou tante, il reste seul à la maison.

Il ne peut même pas aller chez Sora ou chez Kaïri. Noël étant une fête familiale, il n'avait pas le droit de s'incruster, même si ses deux amis aimeraient être autre part que chez eux en ce moment. Sora lui avait envoyé par SMS qu'il mangeait des escargots ce soir au menu et Kaïri qu'elle devait surveiller tous ses petits cousins d'un an et demi à cinq ans. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés imaginait parfaitement la tête de son ami devant son assiette et connaissant la demoiselle exorciste, ça allait rapidement se terminer avec des pleurs et deux ou trois fessées.

Quant à lui, il restait seul, dans le salon, allongé le long du canapé à manger du pop-corn en regardant ce qui passait à la TV. À quoi bon faire la fête, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le moindre cadeau ? De toute manière, il s'était fait à cette idée depuis longtemps, que sa famille ne lui offrirait rien pour les fêtes.

- ' Eh bien, mon petit contractant. Tu rumines des idées bien noires, dit moi. '

Riku détacha son regard de l'écran et se tourna pour voir le Seigneur Sans-cœur penché au-dessus de lui, le fixant d'un air un peu perplexe.

- Ah, salut… se contenta de lui dire l'adolescent.

Ansem fut étonné par cette réponse… Enfin, aussi étonné que quelqu'un dépourvu de cœur le pouvait. D'habitude, son adorable petit maître l'envoyait paître et pas de la manière la plus aimable alors que là, il semblait plus éteint qu'autre chose. Le contrat stipulant clairement que l'Esprit et le contractant devaient s'intéresser aux problèmes de l'autre et y trouver des solutions, il chercha à savoir ce qui perturbait son cher contractant.

- ' Peut-être souhaites-tu m'en parler ? '

- Mouais, si tu veux…

Après tout, cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire pour le jeune homme, alors une plaie de plus ou une plaie de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose…

- Disons, reprit-il, que, pour un soir où, normalement, les gens reçoivent des cadeaux, l'ambiance est assez morose…

- ' Tes parents ont encore « oublié » de t'acheter un cadeau ? '

- Et ouais…

Bien que ne saisissant que très peu les émotions humaines, l'homme aux couleurs des Ténèbres pouvait sentir la tristesse dans la voix de son contractant. Alors que celui-ci allait reporter son attention sur le navet qui était diffusé à l'écran, il lui présenta une boite enrubannée. Sur le coup, l'adolescent ne comprit pas.

- Oui, et ?

- ' Ceci est pour toi. '

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du Seigneur Sans-cœur de faire des cadeaux. Pourtant Riku ne chercha même pas à savoir quelle mouche avait piqué son pot-de-colle attitré, blasé comme il était. Il enleva le ruban qui entourait la boîte et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur : un morceau de charbon.

Blanc.

- Heu, demanda-t-il, déconcerté. Tu m'expliques ?

- ' Eh bien, commença l'Esprit, l'une de vos traditions veut que l'on offre à Noël du charbon aux enfants qui n'ont pas été sages. Comme tu n'as pas été très gentil tout au long de l'année, il me semble que ce soit le cadeau le plus approprié à ton cas. '

Il ponctua son explication d'un léger rire.

Riku était vénère. Il avait osé. Il avait osé lui offrir ça. Il referma la boîte, la posa sur la table basse et balança du pop-corn sur Ansem pour lui faire part de son mécontentement.

- Il est pourri ton cadeau, tu sais. Râla le jeune homme. J'aurais préféré encore ne rien avoir.

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé, boudant, alors que l'Esprit enlevait un morceau de pop-corn qui s'était coincé dans ses cheveux.

- ' Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, mon adorable Riku. Voilà ton vrai cadeau. '

Il fit apparaître une autre boite, plus grande que la précédente, elle aussi enrubannée et cette fois-ci enveloppée dans du papier cadeau.

S'attendant à une nouvelle vacherie de son abruti aux yeux dorés, il retira le ruban et le papier cadeau avec autant d'entrain qu'un condamné qui va sur l'échafaud. Il souleva le couvercle avec précaution, lorsqu'il fallut ouvrir la boîte (On sait jamais, ça peut peut-être exploser) et vit à l'intérieur une console Ps4 avec les jeux que Sora et lui voulaient s'acheter.

- Comment est-ce que tu… demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- ' Le vendeur s'est montré très compréhensif. '

- Ne me dis pas que…

- ' Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai juste ''emprunté '' une dizaine de billets à tes parents pour pouvoir l'obtenir en toute légalité. '

« En toute légalité »… Mouais… Comme si voler de l'argent pour s'acheter quelque chose avec était légal, mais bon, avec Ansem…

- Bon, bah merci… le remercia l'adolescent, alors que son vis-à-vis mangeait un bout de son cœur en guise de récompense.

Puis Riku tilta soudainement.

- Ah oui, ça me rappelle…

Il sauta de sur le canapé, renversant au passage tout le pop-corn dessus, et alla chercher quelque chose dans un placard.

- Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il revint près de la TV et déposa sur la table basse, devant le Seigneur Sans-cœur un cadeau. Celui-ci entreprit alors de défaire soigneusement le ruban et le papier cadeau entourant une boîte dont il souleva ensuite le couvercle puis regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- ' À quoi cela rime-t-il, mon cher contractant ? ' demanda l'Esprit, ne sachant pas s'il devait feindre la colère ou la confusion, en sortant du carton un magnifique tablier rose en forme de cœur.

Riku, retenant jusque-là son fou rire, finit par craquer et se marra à s'en casser les côtes. Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, il expliqua à son tour le pourquoi du comment.

- C'est de la part de Kaïri. Quand je lui ai raconté mon aventure ménagère, elle a tout de suite pensé à t'offrir ça pour Noël.

Et il repartit dans sa rigolade alors que l'homme aux couleurs des Ténèbres jurait qu'il ferait payer cette exorciste de malheur pour cette humiliation. Finalement, ce Noël à deux ne fut pas tellement un fiasco que ça.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, je ne le trouves pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Enfin, c'est à vous d'en décider.

À bientôt !


End file.
